


Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, спасите меня

by special_k



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/special_k/pseuds/special_k





	Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, спасите меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Someone please rescue me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10312) by shambolicasfuck. 



\- Эван? ЭВАН!

\- Я сплю.

\- Нет, не спишь!

\- ...

\- Эээээван?!?

\- Боже, как же я ненавижу тебя пьяного.

\- Я не пьян!

\- Да ты в дрова, Джуд.

\- Эээто просто потому, что ты не пьян.

\- Ты пьян потому что я не пьян?

\- Нееееет! Тебя это напрягает потому что ты не пьян.

\- Меня это напрягает потому что сейчас, черт подери, три часа ночи. И я хочу спать!

\- Со мной?

\- Господи...

\- Ты не хочешь со мной спать???

\- Нет.

\- Почему?

\- Джуд. Пожалуйста. Заткнись и иди спать.

\- Разве ты не думаешь, что я чертовски привлекателен?

\- Я думаю, что ты невыносимо тщеславен.

\- ...

\- Не дуйся.

\- Я никогда не дуюсь. И я не тщеславный. Я просто... проехали. Спокойной ночи.

\- Ты просто что?

\- ...

\- Джуд?!

\- ...

\- Ладно. Ты. Просто. ЧТО?

\- Не уверен.

\- Тааааак.

\- Иди на хуй.

\- Ты не уверен?

\- Спасибо, блядь, большое.

\- Джуд...

\- ...

\- Джуд, милый...

\- ...

\- Ну прости. Ладно тебе.

\- Я не знаю... ты же мужчина, да?

\- Ээ... ну да. И ты не уверен, мужчина ли ты? Могу тебя заверить, что...

\- Очень смешно! Разве я не... Тебе не кажется, что я привлекателен? Ты мужчина, и... тебе не кажется, что я привлекателен?

\- Джуд...

\- ТАК НЕ КАЖЕТСЯ?

\- Кажется.

\- Серьезно?

\- Да. Ты крайне привлекателен, Джуд.

\- Спасибо.

\- Ну, э. Всегда пожалуйста.

\- Мне так хочется поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас.

\- Эм... Ты пьян.

\- Ага.

\- И вообще, вся эта история. Это же не из-за меня, правда?

\- Что?!

\- Это из-за него?

\- Из-за кого?

\- Джуд...

\- Не только из-за него. И мне все еще очень хочется поцеловать тебя. Или может... может ты сам меня поцелуешь?

\- ...

\- Ты не хочешь меня целовать?

\- Я...

\- Я сейчас тебя поцелую. Давай?

\- Я... Джуд, я...

\- Я сейчас сделаю это.

\- Ладно...

 

Эван знает, что это очень, очень плохая идея. Но сейчас слишком поздно, верно? Слишком поздно, потому что они уже слишком близко, потому что ладонь Джуда на его шее такая теплая, и пальцы Джуда тонут в его волосах, и Джуд уже... он уже целует его. Он прижимается губами к губам Эвана, так нежно, гораздо нежнее, чем Эван мог ожидать, гораздо менее решительно - почти осторожно, как будто он не уверен, действительно ли Эван хочет этого, как будто он боится, что Эван может оттолкнуть его в любую секунду. Но Эван не отталкивает, и он совсем не уверен, оттого ли это, что он боится прикоснуться к Джуду, к его обнаженной груди, или он просто совсем, совсем не хочет останавливаться.

И никто не останавливается, даже наоборот, потому что поцелуй внезапно меняется и Джуд оттягивает губы Эвана, всасывает его язык в свой рот и Эван знает, что он должен остановить Джуда сейчас, он должен, сейчас, в любой момент, сейчас. Но он не может. Потому что слишком слаб, слишком эгоистичен и происходящее ему слишком, слишком нравится.

Эван закрывает глаза когда Джуд берет его лицо в руки и целует по-настоящему. Он глубоко дышит, когда губы Джуда бродят от уголка его губ к подбородку и обратно. И мягко стонет, когда руки Джуда спускаются по его бокам, проскальзывают под резинку трусов, и...

 

\- Стоп! Джуд, хватит.

Эван часто дышит.

\- Нет, - бурчит Джуд и не отрывается от Эвана, не совершает ни малейшего движения чтобы прекратить то, что он делает сейчас.

\- Джуд!

\- Что?!

\- Мы... мы не можем этого делать.

\- Ты хочешь этого, - безапелляционно заявляет Джуд и сжимает Эвана сквозь боксеры. - Я же чувствую.

Джуд хихикает.

\- Хватит! - Выстанывает Эван. - Джуд, мудак, остановись!

И только когда Джуд снова не реагирует, а только с ухмылкой на лице прижимается крепче, Эван упирается руками в его грудь и, наконец, отталкивает его.

 

Сердце Эвана бесконтрольно бьется в бешеном темпе, и он черт подери уверен, что предельно близок к инфаркту, или панической атаке, или к чему-нибудь еще в этом духе.

Он закрывает глаза чтобы отгородиться от всего, что его окружает. И надеется, отчаянно надеется что это опять поможет ему успокоиться. Но это, конечно же, бесполезно. Потому что Джуд все еще здесь, он еще как здесь, даже несмотря на то, что Эван больше его не видит. Он чувствует его, и это гораздо хуже. Он чувствует тепло, исходящее от тела этого мужчины, он слышит его тяжелое дыхание, и с каждым вздохом ему приходится вдыхать запах Джуда, и Эван на хер слетает с катушек.

Он садится, не поднимая на Джуда глаз. Ясно одно: ему нужно сваливать отсюда. Ему нужно на воздух, освежиться, нужно...

\- Никуда ты не пойдешь, - внезапно говорит Джуд, хватает Эвана за запястья и притягивает обратно.

 

Эван так жестко приземляется на спину, что из него вышибает дух. Он опять пытается встать, пытается спастись бегством, но, несмотря на количество алкоголя в организме Джуда, тот достаточно силен, чтобы забраться на Эвана, схватить его за руки и прижать к кровати.

\- Джуд, какого хрена...

\- Мы не закончили, - бурчит Джуд.

\- Если ты меня сейчас же не отпустишь, - шипит Эван, - я подпорчу твое прелестное личико.

Он не знает точно, как ударить Джуда, хотя бы потому что в настоящий момент его руки не могут сдвинуться ни на проклятый дюйм. Запястья все еще прижаты к кровати прямо над головой, тело Джуда все еще тесно прижато везде и сразу, и его губы, его губы и то, как он засасывает кожу Эвана - это все так ужасно возбуждающе и неправильно и... Господи, каков же идиот.

Надеясь, что это собьет Джуда с толку, Эван дергает бедрами.

Он осознает свою ошибку довольно быстро, потому что, конечно же, все идет совсем не так, и это движение не отталкивает Джуда. Наоборот, нога Джуда оказывается между ног Эвана, и он толкается вперед, и... блядь. Эван снова закрывает глаза, с его губ срывается стон и, очевидно приняв это за "ладно, продолжай", Джуд опять впивается в его рот и отпускает руки, чтобы скользить ладонью между их телами.

Все это... Эван понятия не имеет, как описать то, что он чувствует сейчас. Он и раньше думал об этом - о том, как он трогает Джуда, и Джуд трогает его, но это было столько лет назад, казалось бы, прошли десятки лет, а тогда Эван не смел начать действовать, потому что он думал, - нет, он знал, - что - может быть, вероятно - это положило бы конец их дружбе.

А сейчас Джуд целует его (почти грубо - он целует, и засасывает, и кусает) и трогает, трогает везде, и это напоминает Эвану о том, чего он когда-то желал, но никогда не имел.

И если быть честным с самим собой - а Эван почти всегда с собой честен - одно ясно абсолютно точно: он все еще хочет, ему все еще это нужно, он все еще безумно сильно, до физической боли влюблен в своего друга.

 

Это вздор, это все полнейшая чушь, но именно это понимание, осмысление того, что он действительно хочет этого, и хочет очень сильно, заставляет Эвана открыть глаза и сфокусироваться. Он кладет руки Джуду на пояс, собирается с силами и сбрасывает его с себя в мгновение ока.

На этот раз Джуд не протестует, он вообще ничего не говорит, и когда тишина становится невыносимой Эван поворачивается и смотрит на него.

Его дыхание замирает в ту самую секунду, когда он видит, в каком Джуд состоянии.

Его зрачки расширены и гораздо темнее обычного - Эван может разглядеть это несмотря на то, что Джуд сейчас смотрит в потолок. Его дыхание все еще немного сбито, на лбу проступают капельки пота и когда Эван опускает взгляд в южном направлении (а он не может сдержаться и делает именно так) он понимает, что если бы не оттолкнул Джуда, если бы дал своему другу продолжить (и речь сейчас идет о секундах), Джуд кончил бы прямо на нем, здесь и сейчас. Так далеко он зашел. И он все еще твердый, и его трусы слишком тесные, и сквозь них просачивается смазка, и...

Эван сглатывает, отводит взгляд и тихо спрашивает:

\- Зачем ты это сделал?

\- Почему ты оттолкнул меня?

\- Ты, блядь, что, шутишь? - огрызается Эван. - Мы почти что... Ты почти что... Боже, Джуд.

\- Мне нравится секс.

Эван фыркает:

\- Ага.

\- И тебе тоже. Так в чем проблема?

\- Я пошел.

\- Это твоя квартира.

\- Да, ну...

\- Эван...

\- Я, блядь, женат, Джуд. А ты... У тебя есть любимая девушка, - Эван фыркает. - Ну или во всяком случае ты так говоришь. И...

\- Я люблю Сиенну.

\- Заткнись на хуй! - кричит Эван. - Я не собираюсь быть каким-нибудь чертовым дублером, жалкой заменой парню, которого ты действительно хочешь. Просто потому что ты долбаный трус, просто потому что у тебя кишка тонка рассказать ему о своих чувствах... Я не буду... Да пошел ты на хуй, Джуд. Иди на хуй.

С этими словами Эван встает с постели, подбирает свою одежду и идет к двери.

Но прежде чем у него появляется шанс открыть ее и удрать, Джуд уже стоит рядом, хватает его за руку и разворачивает к себе.

 

\- Все... совсем не так, - говорит Джуд и берет лицо Эвана в руки. - Не так.

\- Да все так.

\- Я люблю тебя.

\- Пожалуйста. Не надо, - шепчет Эван и думает, что это наверняка прозвучало крайне безнадежно. И он боится, что даже несмотря на то, что Джуд пьян и наверняка не ведает, что творит, все равно он должно быть достаточно трезв чтобы понять, что означает эта безнадежность в голосе Эвана.

\- Ты меня хочешь, - шепчет Джуд ему прямо в ухо. - Хочешь, я знаю.

И сейчас губы Джуда снова на губах Эвана, и - вот дерьмо - Эван скучал по этому, он знает, что это крайне неправильно, но он так чертовски скучал по этому чувству, по ощущению Джуда рядом, по его прикосновениям. И да, всего несколько минут назад он оттолкнул его и был рад, какой же он после этого мудак, еще и воспользовался своим сдуру напившимся, до одури красивым другом. Но, черт подери, Эван просто человек. Он не святой, он грешник, и всегда был таким.

Сейчас, когда рука Джуда у него на талии, и Джуд медленно толкает его в сторону кровати, Эван дает этому случиться. Джуд садится на матрас, Эван опускается перед ним на колени, кладет руки ему на бедра и целует его, целует, целует везде. Тогда Джуд ползет назад и Эван повторяет за ним, залезает на него так, что они соприкасаются грудью и членами, и Эван понимает, что теперь пути назад нет.

Тем не менее, несмотря на его собственное возбуждение, несмотря ни на что, Эван не может не сказать:

\- Ты же понимаешь, что я - не он, да? Ты понимаешь, что...

\- Заткнись!

\- Даже если ты переспишь со мной... - Эван сглатывает и утыкается носом в изгиб шеи Джуда. - Это не поможет тебе получить его.

\- Он не хочет меня. И никогда не захочет. Я это прекрасно понимаю, Эван.

Что-то в голосе Джуда, когда он говорит это, заставляет Эвана поднять голову и посмотреть своему другу в глаза.

\- Он разбивает твое сердце, да?

И тогда Джуд закрывает глаза и отворачивается. Это все, что нужно Эвану в качестве ответа.

\- Боже, какой идиот! - говорит Эван. - Джуд, тебе нужно...

\- Поцелуй меня, - говорит Джуд со все еще закрытыми глазами.

\- Джуд...

\- Пожалуйста, - шепчет он.

\- Это ничего между вами не изменит.

\- Хватит говорить о Роберте, поцелуй меня. Ты нужен мне сейчас.

\- А что я? Ты вообще думаешь о том, что мне нужно?

Джуд открывает глаза.

\- Я тебе не нужен?

Эван вздыхает.

\- Конечно, нужен, но...

\- И я знаю, - начинает Джуд и берет лицо Эвана в руки. - Я знаю, что ты хочешь меня. И всегда хотел, разве нет? Господи, Эван, ты думаешь я совсем слепой, ты думаешь, я не заметил?

\- Джуд...

\- И сегодня ты можешь получить меня.

\- Ублюдок...

\- Но...

\- Я не хочу перепиха из жалости! Я не настолько отчаялся, - шипит Эван, и добавляет мягче: - И ты же возненавидишь меня наутро.

\- Прикоснись ко мне, - говорит Джуд и дергает бедрами, абсолютно игнорируя слова Эвана. - Я доверяю тебе, - он сглатывает. - И я хочу переспать с тобой. Пожалуйста.

 

Возможности противостоять нет. Никакой. До этого никто тоже особо не сопротивлялся, но сейчас, когда Джуд под ним и умоляет, чтобы его целовалитрогалитрахали - остатки чего-либо, сдерживавшего Эвана, обратились в прах.

Он точно знает - он изменит жене и заставит Джуда изменить Сиенне, и конечно же отправится за это в Ад.

Но может Ад не так уж плох, особенно раз он собирается взять Джуда с собой?

 

Эван не хочет, чтобы это кончалось в ближайшее время, так что когда он наклоняется и прижимается губами к губам Джуда, он делает это мягко, дразняще, он убирает руки Джуда когда тот хочет прижать его крепче, и не дает своим рукам заходить Джуду ниже пояса - не сейчас, и это непросто, потому что Джуд делает все возможное, чтобы Эван потерял контроль.

\- Убери руки, - выдыхает Эван.

\- Что?! Но...

\- Ты слышал, - бубнит Эван и скользит губами по подбородку Джуда. - Не трогай меня, пока я не скажу.

\- Ого, - Джуд смеется. - Да ты... - он сглатывает. - Мне это нравится.

\- Отлично.

 

Следуя инструкциям Эвана, Джуд не трогает его, вместо этого он держится обеими руками за спинку кровати и дрожит, бьется в конвульсиях под прикосновениями Эвана, и Эван не может избавиться от мысли, что это почти как будто Джуд привязан к кровати, и нет, он никогда раньше об этом не думал, но теперь не уверен, сможет ли когда-нибудь выбросить эту идею из головы.

\- Успокойся, - бурчит Эван.

\- Легко тебе... черт... легко тебе говорить, хитрожопый.

\- Оскорбления тебе ничем не помогут, милый.

\- Что мне тогда сказать, чтобы ты меня трахнул уже?

У Эвана перехватывает дыхание.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я...

\- Да.

\- Ты...

\- Проклятье, Эван, - выдыхает Джуд. - Посмотри на меня!

Он убирает руки с изголовья кровати, игнорируя протест, зарождающийся в глазах Эвана, его руки сползают вниз по влажной от пота спине под резинку трусов, Джуд хватает Эвана за задницу, резко тянет на себя и шепчет:

\- Я хочу тебя. Прямо сейчас.

 

\- Все в порядке? - спрашивает Эван, и его голос дрожит точно как его руки, да и все его тело, потому что он стоит на коленях у Джуда между ног, и он твердый и готовый, и ему едва хватает сил не войти в Джуда сразу целиком.

\- Эван! Твою мать!

\- Ты готов?

\- Более чем, - Джуд задыхается. - Давай уже. Я сейчас умру к чертовой матери.

\- Хорошо, - думает Эван и разводит ноги Джуда еще немного.  
"Не вопрос", говорит он сам себе, пока смазывает член еще раз, постанывая от ощущений, и прижимает скользкую головку ко входу Джуда. "Это просто секс", повторяет он про себя, "просто секс". Эван немного подается вперед и снова останавливается, давая Джуду привыкнуть к ощущению, и когда Джуд кивает, он проникает в него до конца, до тех пор, пока его не начинает окружать только жар, и ничего больше.  
Он не хочет торопиться, хочет делать это медленно - ради Джуда - но у Джуда, кажется, другие идеи на этот счет.

\- Еще, - стонет Джуд. - Сильнее, давай.

Он тяжело дышит и нетерпеливо впивается ногтями Эвану в задницу.  
Больно, и Эван кричит, но ему все равно. Ему нравится, чуть больше, чем должно бы, наверное, но сама мысль о том, что Джуд оставляет синяки на его теле, мысль о том, что Джуд метит его кожу, она так заводит, и Эван слишком далеко отсюда чтобы задумываться, насколько правильно наслаждаться подобным.

 

Заставлять Джуда кончать, заставлять его окончательно терять контроль, это было - Боже, когда он превратился в такого сентиментального дурака? - это было восхитительно. Лежать рядом с ним, все еще потным, часто дышащим и голым, со словно приклеенной легкой улыбкой на лице - это было одновременно фантастически хорошо и пугающе, и Эвану хотелось заморозить этот момент, спрятать в безопасном месте и любоваться им каждый раз, когда Джуда нет с ним рядом, когда Джуд с кем-то другим.

\- Это было... - говорит Джуд, перебивая поток мыслей Эвана. - Потрясающе.

\- Да, - Эван улыбается.

\- Ты был великолепен.

Эван фыркает:

\- Да ну тебя.

\- Нет, правда, - Джуд приподнимается на локте, чтобы посмотреть на Эвана. - У тебя, оказывается, побольше опыта в данной конкретной области, чем я думал. Я прав?

Эван закатывает глаза, но ничего не говорит.

\- Мне действительно было очень хорошо.

\- Ага, - говорит Эван. - Мне тоже.

\- Эван...

\- Что?

\- Я слышу, как ты беспокоишься, - говорид Джуд и запускает руку в его волосы. - Прекрати.

Эван только кивает.

\- Это не из-за него, - тихо говорит Джуд. - Это все ты. И я.

\- Угу.

\- Я серьезно.

За этим следует поцелуй, нежный, долгий поцелуй, а потом они забираются под одеяло, Джуд прижимает Эвана к себе, и они лежат так, готовые отключиться, Джуд доволен, а Эван надеется, надеется что это не закончится катастрофой, надеется, что Джуд не возненавидит его утром, надеется, что это случится снова. Совсем скоро. Ну пожалуйста.


End file.
